kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Yin-Yarn
Yin-Yarn (known as Amibo Amore in Japan) is the main villain and final boss of Kirby's Epic Yarn. He wreaks havoc in both Dream Land and Patch Land, turning people into yarn, splits Patch Land into pieces, and uses the sock around his neck to suck Kirby into Patch Land. Yin-Yarn was responsible for splitting Patch Land into seven parts, thus sending Kirby and Prince Fluff on a quest to recover the pieces of yarn that will allow them to piece Patch Land back together. His master plan is to try to take over both Patch Land and Dream Land, openly admiting that he did not know what he would do with the two lands. He created many yarn monsters that attempted to stop the two from their quest. He also brainwashed and manipulated King Dedede and Meta Knight and turned them into yarn, and made plans to take over Dream Land, which he did successfully, covering Dream Land in darkness and turning it into his own world of patches and yarn. Eventually, after Kirby and Prince Fluff patched all seven pieces of Patch Land back together, they returned to Dream Land to find that Yin-Yarn had taken over. The two made their way across the yarn monster-infested Dream Land until they found him and challenged him to a final showdown. However, after he was defeated after many phases of the fight starting with a fight against a reincarnated Fangora, an underwater boss fight against a reincarnated Capamari, a fight involving Scarfies, Bow Waddle Dees and Uniclods, and a battle on three platforms where he would summon Scarfies, Big Waddle Dees and Chillys, his knitting needles unexpectedly came to life, to the duo's surprise. With magic learned from the Metamato, they generated the yarn to bring him back for round two as a mechanical monster called Mega Yin-Yarn Thanks to Meta Knight's quick thinking, Kirby assumed his Tankbot form and engaged Mega Yin-Yarn in a missile-to-missile battle. In the end, Mega Yin-Yarn was ultimately defeated by Tankbot Kirby. The knitting needles became scared of Tankbot Kirby as he chased them, reverting back to normal Kirby in the process. Kirby and Prince Fluff trapped the frightened knitting needles between them and tossed them to Patch Land. They went flew and landed in Hot Land and Water Land, signifying that Yin-Yarn's reign of terror was over, thus freeing Dream Land from Yin-Yarn's spell and control. Physical Appearance Yin-Yarn is a yarn sorcerer who has a green hat with a yellow band, a black moustache, a large button for a nose, and purple sunglasses. He wears a sock around his neck, which he uses to suck Kirby up into Patch Land. Yin-Yarn has an orange body with bright orange stripes. He wields two knitting needles, one with yellow eyes and a single horn, and the other with purple eyes and two horns that frowns. His Mega form is a round robot similar in appearance to Kirby's Tankbot form. He has his then-enlarged knitting needles, his hat, and a more evil version of his facial features. He has bladed wheels for feet. Attacks Initially, Yin-Yarn will recreate Fangora to do his dirty work. When that fails, he summons Capamari's second form, along with her Octopeas. Both bosses require a single hit, achieved by the same strategies as before. After one of his creations is defeated, Yin-Yarn will drop a curtain in front of Kirby, with a single door near the top. He will then release several drill-like enemies called Soochers around the screen, which dart forward in various patterns, leaving stitching behind them as they go. The heroes must jump on the stitching left by the Soochers and reach the door to escape the barrage. Later on, the evil wizard will create several pillars on the floor, with empty space between them. He summons a variety of enemies in an attempt to knock Kirby and Prince Fluff off, but they can also provide ammunition for the heroes to toss at Yin-Yarn himself. A successful hit will bring the yarn sorcerer to the ground, where his weak spot (a large button) can be attacked. Mega Yin-Yarn's main attack is a barrage of massive missiles fired from his mouth. He can raise himself up and spin around, while shooting missiles in all directions at a very high rate. If Tankbot Kirby gets too close to him, he will attempt to whack him with a knitting needle. Kirby can counter the missiles simply by shooting them down, though. Hitting Mega Yin-Yarn's wheels will knock him off balance for a short time, allowing Kirby to follow up with a missile barrage of his own. In the New Anime In the Make Belive Kirby Anime. Yin-Yarn is a Demon Beast in Ep 04. Where Dedede steals the sock of Patch Land so he can unleash Yin-Yarn, he is later defeated by Ninja Kirby Trivia *The music heard in all phases before Mega Yin-Yarn sounds very much like a remix of the music heard during the boss fights in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. The same music is also used for Mega-Yin-Yarn, it is just much faster-paced. *The last phases of the fight against Mega Yin-Yarn were inspired by Danmaku (Bullet hell) games such as Touhou Project, as shown where he rapidly fires many missiles in every direction. *During the battle there is a swirling black mass in the background. In the mass, one can see the Halberd (Meta Knight's ship) and Patch Castle, among other things. This is the case even if the player has not unlocked the two bonus levels, Battleship Halberd and Meta Melon Isle. *Yin-Yarn is the only final boss in the series so far to have facial hair. *Yin-Yarn's name may be based off of Yin-Yang. *Yin-Yarn is probably the only final boss to bring previous bosses back. ja:アミーボ・アモーレ de:Yin-Yaen Category:Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Villains